A Veces las Cosas Cambian
by Malerine45
Summary: Malerine Allgood es una adolescente de 16 años inmersa en el mundo de los cazadores de sombras. Sólo que ella es diferente. Ella es mitad nefilim mitad bruja. Por azares del destino, ella conocerá a dos chicas que son "diferentes" como ella y juntas, tendrán que pasar por una larga travesía para conseguir ser parte del mundo en el que existen.
1. Chapter 1

**A Veces las Cosas Cambian**

**Malerine's POV**

Respira hondo. Cuenta hasta tres. Relájate.

¡Qué estúpida! Sólo con decir eso no conseguiré nada. Estoy en Idris, la ciudad más importante para los nefilims ¡¿por qué razón debería estar tranquila?! Estoy rodeada de gente que no conozco y que además ¡me resulta extraña!

¿Por qué estoy aquí? Simple, porque quiero entrenarme. Quiero que me acepten en el mejor Instituto del mundo. El Gran Instituto de Idris.

¿Fácil no? Me presento, me aceptan, entreno y me convierto en guerrera. Ja, para mí no será tan fácil, yo… soy diferente. Soy… una _mestiza_. ¿Y qué significa eso? Bueno, eso significa que soy hija de un nefilim y un subterráneo. Sí, leyeron bien. Mi padre era el nefilim. Murió en la Guerra contra Valentine. Mi madre, es una bruja. Sí, una _hija de Lilith_, una de las más poderosas que ha existido. Heredé algunos de sus poderes, sólo magia muy básica, mover objetos, el fuego de los brujos, invocar algunos demonios y lo que más me gusta, los ojos de gato. Lo mejor es que sólo se muestran cuando quiero que lo hagan.

Me llamo Malerine, Malerine Allgood, soy una mestiza y quiero ser entrenada como un nefilim.

Las grandes puertas del Instituto se imponen implacables ante mí. No sé si tocar el timbre, o resignarme y dar media vuelta, ya que seguramente me darán la misma respuesta que me han dado en cada Instituto al que he ido.

Finalmente me decidí por lo primero. Nadie acudió. Seguramente no me escucharon. Toqué de nuevo el timbre…. Nadie. –Bueno, si no me queda otra opción…-exclamé en voz alta, tomando aire suficiente para pronunciar las palabras a continuación. – En el nombre de la Clave, solicito entrada a este lugar sagrado. En el nombre de la batalla que nunca termina, solicito el uso de tus armas y en nombre del Ángel Raziel solicito tu bendición en mi misión contra las tinieblas.- Tras unos segundos de espera, la puerta del Instituto se abrió con un ruido chirriante.

Entré al recibidor del Instituto y rápidamente ubiqué las puertas del elevador. Presioné el botón para llamarlo y esperé a que bajara. Cuando el elevador se abrió, me encontré en un amplio pasillo, iluminado por una tenue luz mágica.

A la mitad del pasillo, a la derecha, había unas grandes puertas dobles con un letrero en el que se leía _Biblioteca_. Decidí abrir la puerta, esperaba que estuviera vacía, pero no. Había una mujer joven, sentada al otro lado de un escritorio de madera. Era esbelta, de cabello largo y castaño claro. Repentinamente alzó la vista. –Si ¿dime?- parecía no haberle sorprendido que una completa extraña hubiera entrado en aquel Instituto. Debo admitir que su actitud me tomó totalmente desprevenida.

–Aamm aaam... -No digas nada, ¿entrenamiento? -Am sí- respondí casi balbuceando -Bien, acércate y toma asiento-. Hice lo que me dijo, y me senté en una de las sillas negras frente al gran escritorio. -Tu nombre.- Geez, esa era la pregunta que tiraba al drenaje toda posibilidad de lograr mi objetivo. –Soy Malerine, Malerine Allgood. –¿Una Allgood?- Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de asombro. Sabía cuál era la razón, todo el mundo te conoce cuando perteneces a los Allgood, y no precisamente por las razones deseadas.

-Me imagino que tu padre es…- Jason, Jason Allgood –Y… ¿tu madre? –Con el debido respeto, creo que es totalmente innecesario de su parte hacer esa pregunta, porque usted seguro sabe la respuesta.

Era cierto, todo el mundo rumoreaba que el gran Jason Allgood se había casado con la bruja Nadine Dankworth. Después de un largo rato de mirarme fijamente, la mujer habló con un tono neutral y bajo.

-Niña, no me tomes el pelo, eso sólo es un rumor – No, no lo es, mi madre es la bruja Dankworth, créalo o no.

La mujer pareció reflexionar mis últimas palabras y finalmente dijo entre risas- Sabía que los Allgood eran… ¿cómo llamarlos? rebeldes, pero ¿contraer matrimonio con una subterránea? y encima, ¿tener una hija?, ¿usando quien sabe qué tipo de magia negra? Hmm eso si no me lo esperaba. Lo siento niña, este lugar es sólo para nefilims. –¡No soy una niña! ¡Y soy un nefilim! Mi padre era un nefilim, peleó en la Guerra contra Valentine y murió defendiendo a los nefilims, ¿acaso eso no cuenta? –Puede que tu padre haya sido un nefilim, pero, al igual que todos los Allgood, desobedecía las reglas, por otra parte, tu madre es BRUJA, eres mitad subterránea. No eres una de nosotros. Entrena si quieres, utiliza el poder de las runas, pero lo que sea que hagas no te convertirá en un nefilim. Eres diferente por tu sangre. Lo siento pero tú no perteneces aquí.

La adrenalina se apoderó de mi cuerpo. No pude con eso, no podía seguir ahí sentada como si aquellas palabras no hubieran sido pronunciadas. Simplemente me di la vuelta y me largué.

Demasiado enojada como para esperar el elevador, bajé corriendo las escaleras, crucé la puerta de entrada y la cerré con un estrepitoso portazo.

Seguí caminando largo rato. ¿Hacia dónde? No lo sabía. No me importaba, sólo quería alejarme de ahí, sentía el llanto atorado en la garganta.

Llegué a una pequeña explanada con una fuente en el centro. Me senté junto a ella y dejé salir mis lágrimas. No sentía tristeza ni enojo, sólo decepción y coraje. Pensé que estando en un Instituto podría pertenecer a un lugar, ser una cazadora de sombras… ¿Qué tontería no?

No ha sido la primera vez que me pasa, pero definitivamente será la última. No volveré a confiar en ellos. Tal vez en nadie. No estaré ligada a ellos. Me iré de Idris y viviré mi vida alejada de _"las ovejas de Raziel"_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Han pasado tres meses desde que abandoné Idris. Me compré un pequeño departamento en Brooklyn donde vivo sola.

Las primeras semanas fueron difíciles y deprimentes, pero poco a poco he ido acostumbrándome a la soledad.

Pero hay algo, que ha hecho que mi estancia en este lugar sea cada vez más difícil de sobrellevar, y es que, cada vez que me veo al espejo, veo runas, marcas angelicales cubriendo mi cuerpo, que me recuerdan a cada instante que yo no soy normal. Lo peor es que son permanentes.

Hace veinte minutos, estaba acostada en mi cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero el ruido que emite la ciudad simplemente no me lo permite. Así que me levanté, me vestí y decidí salir a caminar.

A las 11:37 de la noche, salgo a la calle, iluminada sólo por la artificial luz de las lámparas y me dirijo a ningún lado.

Usualmente por estas calles se ve transitar a los mundanos que regresan a sus casas después de un largo día, pero hoy las calles están desiertas y hay un olor pesado en el ambiente. Como si algo radiactivo hubiera muerto.

Seguí caminando sumergida en mis pensamientos hasta que llegué a un pequeño parque que jamás había visto.

Un movimiento repentino llamó mi atención, giré hacia el parque y vi la sombra de cuatro adolescentes, combatiendo contra lo que parecía… … una masa gigante con una cabeza hecha de tentáculos gigantes… O.o ok?

A los chicos no parecía irles muy bien. Eran muy pocos, esa cosa tenía demasiados tentáculos y al parecer demasiado fuertes. Esa cosa los mataría… pero bueno así es la vida.

Seguí caminando, pero a los 5 segundos comencé a sentir esa sensación en el pecho conocida como culpa. Tenía bastante claro en mi mente que podía ayudarlos, y sabía también que si no lo hacía, me sentiría culpable por los siguientes tres días, al menos.

Estúpida moral.

Di media vuelta a regañadientes y me dirigí hacia los chicos. Mientras caminaba, me fui dando cuenta de que los tentáculos no eran sino cabezas, y no cualquier tipo de cabezas. Eran esas cabezas, pertenecientes a un demonio hidra, bastante feo y enojado.

Estos chicos realmente eran estúpidos si creían que iban a vencer a esta hidra ellos solos. Y como no planeaba tener el mismo destino que ellos, ahora que estaba al alcance del demonio, decidí "entrar en batalla".

Los ojos de gato se antepusieron a mis ojos usuales, mi visión mejoró y mis manos se rodearon de un fulminante y ardiente fuego morado.

Un solo golpe en el estómago de la hidra bastó para que las llamas hicieran los suyo: consumirla hasta dejar nada más que cenizas. Nuevo récord, una hidra en menos de 10 segundos.

Me giré para ver si los ingenuos chicos estaban bien, y sí lo estaban (dentro de lo que cabía), pero la que no estaba bien era yo.

Ante mí había cuatro chicos, sólo uno de ellos me miraba. Había una pelirroja, dos de pelo negro y uno rubio. Los cuatro vestían de negro. Y los cuatro eran nefilims.

_*Mátenme ¿Por qué a mí?* _pensé. Di media vuelta y comencé a correr.

- ¡Espera!- oí que gritaba una voz detrás de mí, pero no hice caso y me desvanecí (literalmente) en una nube de humo negro que me regresó a la puerta de mi departamento.

Abrí la puerta y entré corriendo. Después de cerrar, me dirigí a mi cuarto y me tumbe en la cama con todo y zapatos.

¿Qué ironía no? Había ayudado a unos nefilims. Traté de alejar mi mente de cualquier pensamiento, pero mientras más lo intentaba, más pensaba en ello. Lección de hoy: no volver a salir de noche, o mejor aún, no volver a salir jamás.

Finalmente, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, me quedé dormida.

Me desperté bastante tarde a la mañana siguiente. De hecho si no hubiera sentido hambre, no me hubiera despertado.

Me cambié de ropa y fui a revisar si en mi refrigerador tenía algo comestible. Desafortunadamente cuando lo abrí, sólo encontré media manzana oxidada y una bolsa de plástico.

Realmente necesitaba algo que comer, entonces me encaminé hacia Taki's el único restaurante que tenía comida que me parecía decente.

Me gustaba el ambiente de Taki's, aunque en ese momento, sentada sola en una mesa comiendo espagueti me sentía como toda una _forever alone_.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos, cuando alguien muy cerca de mí dijo: - Vaya. ¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí!

Alcé la vista, y sentado al otro lado de la mesa vi a un… joven, de no más de 25 años, de piel semi morena y el cabello negro lleno de brillantina de colores. En resumen: no mi estilo. Unos segundos más tarde me di cuenta de que él también tenía los ojos de gato, sólo que los de él eran verde-amarillentos.

- Aammm… … ¿te conozco? -Tal vez sí, tal vez no.- Dijo. Esperé a que dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo. -¿Algo más?- Añadí –Vamos, no puede ser, Magnus Bane, ¿te suena? El Gran Brujo de –Aaaaa ¡si! ¡El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn!- interrumpí, recordando súbitamente que alguna vez lo oí ser nombrado por mamá.

-Espero que nunca vuelvas a interrumpirme. Mírate Malerine como has cre -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - _*Me volvió a interrumpir*_ Conozco a tu madre desde hace unos 400 años. Me habló de ti y de tu… situación. Te fui a ver muchas veces cuando eras una pequeña, torpe e ingenua bebé, pero claro, ahora no te acordarás de eso.

-¿Por "situación" quieres decir que –Sí, se que eres una mestiza- añadió en un pequeño susurro, inclinándose sobre la mesa. –Pero sabes, ser mestizo tiene sus ventajas. Como por ejemplo…- Al pronunciar estas palabras, Magnus me tendió un pequeño sobre, que instintivamente abrí. En él se leía:

Celebremos un año más de vida

con Presidente Miau.

Fiesta por el Maravilloso y Apuesto Magnus Bane

Hoy 8:00 p.m.

PD: Sólo gente importante

-Me estás invitando a tu fies…- pero no pude terminar la frase, porque Magnus ya no estaba ahí. La forma en la que estaba redactada la invitación emanaba un egocentrismo tan… anormal. Y… ¿quién rayos es Presidente Miau?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III.**

**Alec's POV.**

-¡Por poco y no salimos vivos!- exclamé. Esa noche, habíamos salido para hacer un poco de "limpieza demoniaca" y como somos muy afortunados, nos encontramos con algo parecido a un reptil cuadrúpedo con cabeza de dragón. Después de eso, habíamos regresado al Instituto y habíamos ido al comedor.

-Si tienes razón. ¡Quién diría que los cuchillos serafín también tienen la propiedad de hacer crecer más cabezas!- dijo Jace en su típico tono sarcástico. –Jace, ¡no seas imbécil!- lo regaño Izz –Los cuchillos serafín no hacen eso. Eso que enfrentamos, era un demonio hidra. Si le cortas una cabeza se regeneran dos más. Desafortunadamente lo recordé demasiado tarde. Además, se supone que al menos Alec debería haberlo recordado.

Yo era el que menos había hablado, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a su pequeña charla sobre demonios. Estaba pensando en la chica que nos había... ayudado. Definitivamente era una bruja, aunque jamás había visto llamas que fueran de un color diferente al azul. Tendría que hablar con Magnus sobre eso, pero más tarde.

- Bien, ahora sabemos que el único demonio que Alec no conoce es el hiedra.- exclamó Jace, mirándome con aires de superioridad fingida. – Jace… es HI-DRA- le corregí. –Ahora sí lo recuerdas ¿no?

El repiqueteo de unos zapatos empezó a oírse en el pasillo y segundos después mi madre apareció en el umbral de la puerta. –Chicos, gracias al Ángel que están aquí. El Cónsul me mandó un mensaje hace unas horas. El Cónclave quiere que les ayudemos a buscar a una chica bruja que se supone que está aquí en Nueva York. –Y… ¿para qué?- preguntó Clary. –No lo sé. Tiene algo que ver con la violación de los Acuerdos, quieren hacerle unas pruebas, sospechan que tiene sangre nefilim.

-Osea… ¿es bruja y nefilim?- pregunté, era la primera vez que oía hablar de algo así. –Si algo así, por eso es importante que la encontremos.-

-Y ¿cómo es?- preguntó Clary –No lo sé, lo único que la distingue de cualquier bruja es el ojo de la visión que tiene dibujado en el dorso de la mano derecha. -Excelente, podemos revisar a cada uno de los subterráneos, sólo nos llevará muchos días.-dijo Jace.

-Jace, esto es serio, en cuanto la encuentren deben de llevarla a la Ciudad Silenciosa. Ella no sabe que la buscamos, pero si se resiste, usen la fuerza.

Se hiso un largo silencio, el cual sólo fue interrumpido por el timbre del celular de Isabelle.

-Ya sé por dónde podemos empezar.-dijo mi hermana después de analizar su teléfono. –Magnus acaba de invitarnos a su fiesta. Ya saben, a él le gusta invitar gente "extravagante" a sus fiestas.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea. Al menos, no había sido una mala idea.


End file.
